When He's Gone
by kitkatwriter11
Summary: Kim's older brother is kidnapped for unknown reasons, leaving her confused and alone with an abusive father. She meets Jack, who assists her in her search. But what she doesn't know is that he has a secret, one that could cost them both their lives. Kick.
1. When He's a Friend

**Hey peeps! So this was the first day of Thanksgiving break, and I thought I'd bless you guys and give y'all something to be thankful for: updates for SQ and INI, and a BRAND NEW STORY!**

**I hope you like it and I apologize for any errors. If you guys write good reviews, I'll make sure to update this weekend.**

* * *

**KIM**

My father checks the monitor and continues dissecting. I wrinkle my nose as the smell of formaldehyde reaches my nostrils.

"Do you have to do this?" I ask, fanning the air away from my face.

Murmuring from behind safety goggles, he says, "I am this close to creating the hybrid of a bull and an ape—almost like a combination of King Kong and the Minotaur. And it'll be a robot—hopefully like an automaton I can control with a remote."

I sigh and hoist myself up onto a stool. "And if you succeed? Wouldn't it run ramped all over the US killing and mauling people? After all, those are two wild animals."

My father ignores me. Ever since he became Dr. Richard, he has become less and less my father, and more and more the mad scientist. Every hour of every day is dedicated to finding the new greatest secret of the universe.

Jerry, my brother, was the only one who really cared for me. I could talk to Jerry about anything. He was my best friend, and he is now. I can cry on his shoulder and laugh at his jokes. He is like the father I never really had.

Jerry didn't want to follow in our father's footsteps and be a scientist. He had always had his heart set on being a marine. When he moved out at 18, he and Father had an argument over his future. Eventually he hugged me goodbye and stormed out of the house, leaving me with no family. I don't consider my dad family. He's more like my professor.

I turn away from the grotesque sight of the half-formed hybrid and glance at the clock.

"It's seven o' clock," I say, and grab my backpack. Every Friday at this time, I leave.

"Have fun at gymnastics, Kim," he murmurs, preoccupied. I walk out of the room and roll my eyes. My father wouldn't care if I was going to outer space, but he would freak if he knew I was going to my brother's house, which I am. He had barred me from seeing my brother ever again after their fight, but Jerry wanted me to visit every Friday.

I pull out my cell phone and call him. "I'm ready. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, Kimmy. Just wait a few minutes." he replies.

"Don't call me Kimmy!" I protest, but he just chuckled and hangs up.

True to his word, my brother shows up in record time.

"Quick," he says, "get in before Dad looks out the window and sees me."

"Right," I retort, "like he'd ever take time to gaze out his window when he's got his precious science projects to work on."

Jerry laughs heartily and shifts his car into gear. We drive and he tells me life is difficult for him.

"I went to boot camp for a year but my girlfriend made me pull out. She's worried I'll be hurt," he complains, "and she's forbidding me from seeing my good friend Rudy who's the son of the commander of the army because she's afraid he'll persuade me to rejoin."

I try to be understanding, but my mind is wandering. Lately I feel Jerry has been getting more distant. I'm worried he'll run off with his girlfriend and leave me.

We arrive at an ice cream place and he helps me out of his truck. His dark hair shines in the fading sunlight and his skin matches mine in tone. How alike we are, and yet so different.

I ask for a vanilla cone with sprinkles and Jerry gets chocolate, like always. The warm summer air makes this the perfect night for ice cream.

Jerry and I walk to a nearby bench and relax as we watch the sun set in the west. I lick my cone and sigh. This continually relaxes me. Jerry turns to look at me.

"Hey, Kim, do you ever think Dad would want to talk to me?"

I shake my head. "He doesn't even really care about me anymore. You, the child he detests? I don't think he'd give you a second of his time."

Jerry seems hurt. "Oh."

"I didn't mean it like that," I say quickly. "He just doesn't care about anyone anymore. He's more absorbed in his science than getting to know his own children. Last night I went hungry because he stayed at the lab late."

"What?!" Jerry gasped. "Why didn't you call me? I could've brought you something!"

I shrug. "It's not a big deal."

Jerry turns back to face the sunset, which is now glowing with a fiery red aura. His face is washed with emotions. Hurt. Anger. Fear.

I feel sorry for him. Our father always disliked him, but I never really put myself in Jerry's shoes. He must've felt neglected all those years. Jerry turns back to me, about to speak, but suddenly his brown eyes widen in terror.

"_Kim_!" he cries.

I am swept off the bench with what seems like a large stick. Landing hard on my side, I get a clear view of a masked man with electric blue eyes yanking my brother to his feet.

Jerry throws the man off of him and tries to run.

Suddenly two other men are there, hanging on to both his arms. I attempt to sit up, but I immediately feel a sharp pain in my arm.

Jerry struggles and I am hoisted up by the first man.

"_No_!" I shriek. I am keenly aware of his rank breath on the back of my neck. His beefy arm is tight around my neck and I feebly kick my legs.

"Come with us or she gets hurt," the man hisses. Jerry takes one look at me and stops moving.

My vision is shifting. I know it's only a matter of time before I pass out. The two men carry my brother to a black truck, and as soon as he's tossed in the man releases my neck and sprints after them. He leaps into the passenger's seat and the car speeds off.

"Jerry!" I scream. Hot tears scald my cheeks. I gasp as beautiful, rich oxygen fills my lungs.

Other people from the ice cream shop come rushing to my aid. I'm so traumatized I can barely tell what's going on. Someone asks for my parent's phone number. I hear sirens. One nice lady gives me a hug and protects me from all the nosy bystanders.

Before I know it, I'm in the crushing embrace of my dad. When I look up, he seems furious until he sees all the people. Then his face breaks out in a smile. He waves and winks at the men and women who seem to have swarmed the ice cream shop from nowhere, taking in the picture of the joyful father and heartbroken daughter.

I wipe the tears from my eyes. My vision is still returning from the masked man. Police officers are yelling at us to describe the scene, and I see my father motion toward me. I stare at him in disbelief. Suddenly I explode.

"How can you just stand there posing when Jerry was just kidnapped and needs our help?!"

My father's face goes stiff. "I disowned Jerry a long time ago. Let the police find him. Good riddance, I say."

I stand there, rooted to the spot and shocked at what he said. Good riddance? Jerry is all I have. Then, without turning back, I sprint toward home as fast as I can.

* * *

"Kimberly Crawford, you get back here now!" My dad climbs out of his truck and jogs up to me as I fumble with my keys to open the front door.

He blocks my path. "There are some things I need to know." His face is completely red with rage. "Why were you with Jerry?"

I duck underneath his arms and walk into our living room, which hasn't been clean since Dad moved in and strewn with science notes and contracts.

"Kimberly, you answer me—" he starts, frothing at the mouth. I am so fed I whip around and march up to him, fuming.

"You don't care about Jerry and you don't care about me. How can you just disown a child who looked up to you at first but didn't want to be exactly like you? He has his own destiny! You can't choose everything for him!" I yell.

"Don't you defend him!" My father shouts at me.

I ignore this loudly spoken comment and continue. "But of course you can't see all this because you're too wrapped up in your stupid science projects! And now, you turn your back on Jerry completely? He could be hurt, or imprisoned, or worse." I start to tear up and there's a quiver in my voice, "Jerry could be killed, but you don't care! You never have!" I end, my face mirroring his in color. I look him dead in the eye and wait for his lame excuse.

His eyes go dark and he says very calmly but deadly, "Don't you mention his name ever again in my house. Ever. You understand me?"

I don't answer him. Then, as if overcome by some dark sense of authority, he hits me across the face, hard.

I'm completely stunned, partly from the blow and partly from the emotional hit.

With tears streaming down my cheeks and a red mark on my face, I say, "Mom would've never allowed this, any of this. If only she had known she'd married a monster like you!"

With that, I run out the door, slamming it behind me. I don't look back. I won't miss it at all.

I run until I come into the woods, and then I collapse against a tree. As the events of the past hour catch up with me, I slide down the bark and crouch, with my head in my hands. My body is suddenly wracked with violent sobs, and I cry harder than I ever have before. I miss my mother very much. She died when I was only three months, but Jerry had told me all about her. She was pretty, he said, with long blonde hair like me, and as many freckles as the stars in the sky, which he has. She was in a hit-and-run accident coming home from the grocery store. The other driver was never found. My father was more worried about the money we lost on groceries than what happened to my mother and complained to me about it for years. That should've been my first clue. From three months to fifteen years, I've had a long time to think.

Finally the weeping subsides, and I just sit there, staring blankly at the forest around me.

Then a branch cracks behind me. Loudly. I stiffen and immediately turn on a dime, kicking out with my leg in a well-placed spinning kick right to the chest. I hit the person square and center, knocking them to the ground.

On further investigation, I see it's a boy my age, with nut-brown skin and shaggy, dark hair. He's wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and I realize just how cold I am. With jean shorts and a tank top, I'm not exactly fit for running cross country trying to find Jerry. Even though it's the middle of summer, the air is colder today than usual.

The boy groans and stands up. His eyes are as dark as his hair, but not cruel dark like my father's. They have a warm glow to them.

He's holding his chest and I immediately feel bad.

"I'm sorry," I say. The boy grimaces and nods.

"No problem," he replies. I can see the wind was completely knocked out of him. He wipes the dirt off of his clothes and sticks out his hand.

"I'm Jack," he says. I shake his hand.

"Kim," I respond. "What're you doing out here at this time of night?"

He shrugs. "I was just exploring. I saw you crying by the tree and I wanted to see what was wrong."

It's my turn to shrug. "Oh, my father's a monster and my brother's kidnapped, but other than that everything's fine." I feel tears in my eyes but I viciously wipe them away.

"I'm sorry," he says. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I reply. The truth is, I just met this kid and I'm not so sure I can trust him. He could be helping the kidnappers for all I know.

"I have to go," I say, and try to step around him.

He blocks my path. "But you can't leave now! It's eight at night! Why don't you come and we can get you some warmer clothes and something to eat."

"I'm good, thanks." I try once again to bypass him.

"I won't take no for an answer," he warns, and steps in front of me.

Frustrated, I say, "Fine! I'll stay for one night."

"Good. Just follow me."

With that, he sprints off into the forest. Startled, I go after him but get lost in all the trees. By now it's almost completely dark and I can't see which way he'd gone.

"Jack?" I call. "Jack?"

I get no answer. I shiver as a cold breeze tickles my neck and sends icy spears into my arms and legs. I cross my arms to try to conserve body heat.

Angrily, I kick at a nearby tree. I knew he couldn't be trusted. Only Jack has my trust, and for now I'm giving it to no one else. Maybe he is working with the kidnappers. I kick at the tree again, only making contact with something smaller and harder.

"Ow!" a voice says. Through the shadows I see it's Jack. I accidentally kicked him in the shins.

I scowl and slug him in the shoulder, hard.

"That's for leaving me behind."

He rubs his sore body parts. "Sorry. I got a little excited. Let's go now. Hold on to me so you don't get lost again."

I hold his shoulder, and this time we walk. Before I know it, we're at the end of the woods and entering a clearing, with a tiny shack in the middle. It looks ordinary and I'm surprised. I don't know what I was expecting, but whatever it was it certainly wasn't this. The roof is rusted and the windows are boarded up. I follow Jack to the door, which he courteously opens for me. I thank him and proceed into the cabin.

"Remember, one night," I remind him. Jack nods and comes in behind me. The house—though I'd barely call it that—has barely any furniture. There's a small table that looks rickety and seems to be capable of falling at any moment. A cardboard box serves as a pantry. To my right are a cot and some blankets resting on top. That's his bed?

"It's so…." I can't think of a word.

"Small? Tiny? Empty?" Jack supplies. I nod, hoping he doesn't take offense.

"Do you live here by yourself?" I ask. He shrugs.

Jack walks over to the box and picks up a small cluster of grapes, which he tosses to me. He takes out another one for himself and sits at the table. He pops one fruit in his mouth. I taste one, and they're very good.

"How long have you lived here?" I say as I eat another grape.

"About two years," he replies. "My parents died in a cruise ship accident."

My eyes widen. "I'm so sorry! That cruise ship was in the headlines. It was big news."

He nods and keeps eating. We sit in awkward silence for a little while until it gets too weird. Then Jack stands up. He points over at a bucket in the corner filled with clean water.

"Feel free to wash your hands. I changed the water today."

I get up to do so, but suddenly Jack goes limp and crumples to the ground.

* * *

**So I hope y'all have a great Thanksgiving, enjoy the turkey, and spend time with your family...don't be a couch potato :)**

**See y'all later and check out my other stories!**

**—Kit Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving guys! I felt very happy and Fanfiction-y today, so here's another chapter :) Thank God for an amazing year! Again, I apologize for any errors.**

* * *

**JACK**

Without warning my knees buckle from under me and I collapse onto the floor with a thud.

"Jack!" Kim cries. "Jack?"

But I'm in another world.

The man forces me to hand him the slip of paper. I don't know where it came from, or what's on it. The man has a short goatee, a long face, and cold blue eyes. I have never seen him before, but some part of me knows what I'm doing here and who he is. Goatee-man reads the paper and chuckles. It's a deep and guttural laugh, sending prickles down my back.

"Good. Very good." With pride in his dark, bottomless eyes, he plops a pouch into my palm. The materials inside jingle. I realize it's money. Taking a moment while Goatee-man studies the paper again, I check out my surroundings. I'm apparently in an alley. There's a padlocked gate on one end, and an open street, like in a city, on the other. A billboard hangs on a building across the street, proclaiming: LOVE ICE CREAM? A CASSIE'S CREAM IS COMING TO A STORE NEAR YOU!

"Now, I expect to see you again in exactly one month at this time," the man says, tearing my thoughts away from the billboard. He taps a watch he's wearing and I get a quick glance before he shoves his hands in his pocket. It's 3:02 and thirty-five seconds. So, three o' clock.

"And if you don't come, you'll be sorry you ever lived," he warns. I don't respond. After a pause, the man pulls out a gun.

"All right, beat it, kid. I wouldn't want to waste another messenger because he's slow on his feet." The man laughs at his own joke. Then he motions with his pistol. I don't need to be told twice. I run out of the alley, and blinding sunlight hits my eyes. Squinting, I make out the silhouettes of tall buildings on the horizon.

I turn to the nearest man and ask, "Sir, do you know what the date is?"

The man smiles. He wears glasses and is almost bald. He was hunched when I walked over but now he stands straight; his smooth Southern accent is obvious. "Of course, lad. It's June the third—"

Before he can finish, I'm whisked away.

I wake to cold water in my face. Kim is standing over me with the bucket I use for my sink. Water drips off my face and soaks my shirt.

Sputtering, I sit up, leaning on my elbows. "What…?"

Then my vision sharpens and I see the worry lines etched in her brow.

She helps me up, and I shakily blink to clear my head. Kim looks concerned.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know," I reply half-truthfully. June third, the nice man had said. So I would have to meet that strange man on July third at three in the afternoon.

I've had this dream before, and I think even though I was in it, it wasn't me. So why am I seeing it so clearly?

Kim looks at me as if pondering something. "Can I trust you?"

I blink, a little surprised by this question. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, cause I need to tell someone."

"Tell me what?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it all out. It's long, but she tells me about her mom, and the car crash, her brother being kidnapped, pretty much everything that's happened to her up to now.

When she finishes we sit in silence. I don't know what to say, but she seems pretty comfortable not saying anything.

She stands up quickly and begins to walk toward the door. "Come on."

"Where are we headed?"

"To my house."

"If you have a house then why were you out here?"

"My father's a jerk."

She sounds so bitter and angry I close my mouth and just let her lead. We walk back through the woods. As we exit the trees, she finally talks. This time she just sounds plain sad.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that my father betrayed me. He never cared about anyone but himself and when my brother was kidnapped, he completely stopped caring at all."

Kim suddenly lets loose a muffled sob but chokes the next one down. We stop, and in the dim light of a streetlamp, I see tears shining on her cheeks.

"Hey," I whisper soothingly. "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

On impulse I pull her to me and hug her. I've never hugged a girl before, but her body heat helps prevent the late-night chills. I haven't known Kim for very long but I already trust her as a friend. She melts into the embrace, crying freely into my shoulder. I hold her until the weeping subsides, and then I release her.

She wipes her face to clear the tears, and says, "I'm sorry. I needed to let that out."

"Don't apologize. You may play strong but you're also human, and humans cry."

Kim composes herself and finally tells me. "As we were walking back to your home, I found in my pocket the house key I never returned. We'll use that to get in, steal some food, and maybe trash the house if I feel like it. Don't worry, though. My father's sacked at about seven thirty. He won't wake up."

So we continue on and soon we arrive at a tall, dark house. No lights are on.

"Gloomy place," I comment.

"Tell me about it," she mutters as she fits the key into the lock. As she crosses the threshold, she freezes.

"Oh no," she whispers with horror. "I forgot my dad has a security system."

Kim

I am so scared now, I'm paralyzed. If my dad finds me, he'll lock me in here and never let me out. He'll probably throw Jack out, and the boy will never be able to find his way home in the dark. I look over at the security panel next to the front door and gasp.

"What?" Jack whispers urgently. "Do you hear him?"

I giggle a little as my heartbeat slows. "No," I say, and motion to the panel. It's blank and dark. "He forgot to turn it back on. Bless his lazy soul."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief and we enter. My ex-home still looks the same. It's still messy and cluttered, and doesn't seem to be the place where a scientist might live.

I walk over to the pantry, which is open—as usual, I might add—and point to the food.

"Help yourself," I say softly.

As Jack begins pulling out snacks, I walk up to my room and survey it. Not a thing has changed. Looks like my dad hasn't missed me at all. Then I notice something in the corner that brings tears to my eyes. In a frame on my dresser, there used to be a picture of me and Jerry on his graduation day. Now the frame is completely shattered, and the picture ripped in two. I rush to the photo. I pick up Jerry's half and put it carefully in my pocket.

Dad will pay, I think as I pick up a knapsack hanging on a hook. Shouldering the pack, I go back downstairs to Jack.

"Look what he did!" I hiss, showing my friend the ripped photo. "Look at what he did to me!"

Jack studies the picture and nods. "That's just cruel. Is that Jerry?"

"Yeah."

Jack turns around and shows me the food he picked out. He's got fruit in a plastic bag, and a couple loaves of bread. There are some water bottles next to it, and a few mini-cereal boxes. There're a couple more items, but I don't really look.

"Is that enough?" Jack asks. I nod and take out the knapsack I brought down from my room. We stuff the food into the bag and make sure it'll hold. Jack swings it around, and with a crash a nearby vase shatters onto the floor.

"Let's get out of here," I say, shoving the half-picture into my pocket.

Jack complies and shoulders the pack. We head to the open door and peek out to make sure no one sees us. Just as we start to walk out, there's a bright light that shines behind us.

"You!" my dad's voice booms.

* * *

**So I hope y'all had fun with your families today. Can't believe we're this far into the school year already...**

**—Kit Kat**


End file.
